Draco Ignis
by Ariadne Athena
Summary: D/G, prologue set about 8 years after the end of the seventh book. Salazar Slytherin has come to power, and is wreaking havoc on the magical and Muggle worlds.


A/N: This disclaimer applies for this entire series, as I simply cannot be bothered writing it out over and over again, kay? Anyhow, none of the characters except for the ones you don't recognise belong to the great goddess J. K. Rowling, whom I think should win a Nobel Prize for Literature. The other characters belong to the glorious moi, and my friends who kindly let me use their names and identities in this story as long as they didn't die. There, now that that's over with, R/R please, I need the encouragement.  
  
  
Draco Ignis  
  
Prologue  
  
The wind howled at the full moon in a raging storm. A willow, its branches straining against the sheer strength of the wind, bent and finally being ripped out of the ground by the fierce gusts.  
  
In the castle, a different scenario was playing itself out.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I hope you understand the gravity of this situation. You and Mr Malfoy are in grave danger, and you must go into hiding immediately, and separately. Being together will make you far easier to find." The old man stood up wearily, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders, and rubbed his crescent-shaped spectacles.  
  
"You only have one other option, and that will undoubtedly be for you to remove all links from your friends and family... anyone who may recognise you as Ginny Weasley or Draco Malfoy. In short, you two are going to have to pretend you are dead, then start a new life under a new identity. I'm afraid you will be apart."  
  
A woman with long, flame-red hair stepped forward from where she stood by the door.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, is that really necessary? I mean, we were able to handle a bunch of Death Eaters perfectly well just the other day. Is there no way we can be together?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Ginny. The danger is now more than any of us can handle alone. With Harry, Hermione and Ron gone"- Ginny felt a pang at her dead brother's name - "we have no choice but to protect the ones who are left. Do you understand, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny nodded, somewhat sadly, and returned to her former position by the door. Her companion, a man with white-blond hair and grey-blue eyes, spoke to Dumbledore:  
  
"Professor, how will hiding help the Resistance? We need all the help we can get, and if we all just up and go one day it will definitely attract Slytherin's attention."  
  
"You have a valid argument, Draco, however we cannot sacrifice even one of our wizards or witches at this crucial time. You must, absolutely must, do as I say. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed, sir," was the answer.  
  
  
  
Later on in the evening, bags packed, plans made, two lone figures walked towards each other. The wind was still howling, the sky pitch-dark, when lightning flashed, illuminating the exchange between the two:  
  
"Draco...you do realise we'll probably never see each other again?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny, my love, but fate will not allow us to be together." For now, he added silently.  
  
Virginia Alexandria Weasley stared into Draco Malfoy's eyes, allowing her mind and soul to be enveloped by their blue-grey depths. He was all she had left in this world, everyone else - her family, her friends, her life - was dead. He was her best friend, her boyfriend, and as of a few weeks ago, her lover.   
  
"I...I love you," she said quietly.  
  
'As do I. Ginny, I love you more than anything in the world, not that there's much left now, but if we have to apart, then it must be. I want you to have this." He handed her a dragon-shaped locket on an impossibly thin gold chain. "Perhaps it will remind you of us later in your life. Take it, and remember. The times when we laughed together, cried together, everything."  
  
"I might have one, but what about you?"  
  
"I have another one, and I'll keep it forevermore."  
  
"Oh, Draco," was all she could say as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
After they broke the kiss, Ginny found herself again losing herself in those eyes. They now had to part, and no amount of stalling on their part could avoid the fact that this would be their last intimate moment, for a long time and possibly the last time.  
  
With a last embrace and a bittersweet goodbye kiss, the two parted, melting away into the inky blackness. The opposites they were, in personality and physically, would never tear them apart.  
  
Ever.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? This is slightly weird as I got the idea during a Drama class where we had to be spies and improvise (hey, that rhymes!) a very weird little ditty. Anyway. Please R/R, tell me what you think. Too fluffy? Too angst-y? Too anything else? I've got a second and third chapter lined up for this story, where the main action will be. Reviews and advice would help. A lot, as I'm going thru a short period of writer's block, but it seems to have eased up over the past few days. Read my other stories: 'Into the Light', 'I Don't Know You Anymore' and 'Since when did you love me?'.  
Okay, I'll stop ranting now.  
Schnoogles.  
Bye.  
Ariadne Athena  



End file.
